


Sweet Revenge

by downeytown



Series: Peter/Bucky/Tony [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Peter Parker, Bucky is a terrible influence, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Rimming, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Peter Parker, Subs teasing their Dom, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-21 18:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downeytown/pseuds/downeytown
Summary: Tony wakes up to find he's been tied to the bed by his two subs.





	Sweet Revenge

“Peter. Hey, Peter, wake up.”

A gentle hand shook him by his shoulder, making him groan. He didn’t know what time it was but it was definitely too early to wake up. Peter huffed in annoyance and turned over pointedly, hoping to convey that he was too tired to talk.

Unfortunately, the hand shook him again, a little harsher this time, and a hasty whisper was right by his ear. “Wake up, Pete, come on.”

“Go away, ’m sleeping,” he grunted.

“That’s why I want you to wake up.” He could practically see the shit-eating grin on Bucky’s face without even opening his eyes. “Come on, I got an idea.”

Slowly accepting he wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon, Peter rolled over again to look at Bucky. He was sitting on the floor right next to Peter’s side of the bed, smirking just as Peter had expected, eyes on Peter excitedly. “What?” Peter said grumpily. It was still dark outside, so it couldn’t be later than 7 in the morning.

“Oh, cheer up, I wouldn’t wake you up if it wasn’t important. Get up, we can’t talk in here.” He gestured towards Tony’s sleeping form right behind Peter; he was so warm and comfy and hell no, Peter didn’t wanna leave him. Also, what could Bucky possibly have to say that he couldn’t say when they were all awake? Was it something Tony wasn’t supposed to know about? And what could that possibly be? Seeing Peter’s expression, Bucky tugged on his arm impatiently. “Come _on_, I promise it’s worth it. Please, Pete?”

Peter couldn’t say no to him like that. “Fine,” he sighed, ignoring Bucky’s triumphant grin as he got up. “But I hate you.”

He was ushered out of the room and into the adjacent bathroom. Somehow it felt weird leaving Tony behind – if he woke up now, he’d be so confused, maybe even worried about his two subs’ whereabouts. He glanced at him guiltily before Bucky shut the door.

“He's sound asleep,” Bucky assured him as if having read his mind. “I hope so, anyway. Look-”

Peter gasped when his eyes landed on what Bucky was pointing towards. Two pairs of handcuffs lay on the bathroom tiles, surrounded by some of Tony’s favorite bondage rope, the nice red one. Upon further inspection, Peter also spotted a gag and a blindfold. He frowned at Bucky. “What, you… you wanna tie me up?”

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. “No.”

“You want me to tie you up?” Peter couldn’t make sense of the whole situation. “Why not wait until later? I’m sure Daddy would-”

“I don’t want you to tie me up,” Bucky interrupted him. Peter was too tired to catch on. “I want _us_ to tie _him_ up.”

“Bucky, no.” Peter’s eyes went wide, and he checked to see whether they had really closed the door, immediately feeling like Tony would hear them. “_No_. We… We can’t- Why would we-”

“Because he’s been doing the same thing to us!” Bucky objected, a little louder than before. Peter shushed him aggressively. “Just yesterday, when he tied me up and fucked you and ignored me completely,” he continued in a whisper. “That’s when I knew I wanted to do this.”

“You didn’t do the dishes,” Peter said. “It was your own fault.”

“What about last week when he handcuffed you to the chair and edged you for forty minutes? You don’t wanna make him pay for that?”

Peter’s cock twitched at the memory. “Okay, yeah, but… I _liked_ that.”

“I’m not saying we should like, fucking rebel against him or anything. I love Daddy as much as you do. I’m just saying… he deserves to know what it feels like, don’t you think?” Bucky looked at him hopefully, waiting for Peter’s answer. Peter hesitated.

“I… but he’ll punish us so bad,” he whimpered. He couldn’t deny Bucky had a point – there had been many incidents like this recently, and he knew Bucky liked to be naughty, test his limits a bit. Peter was more careful. Usually, he just got off on his own obedience, whereas Bucky loved the attention he got during punishments and the feeling of being put back in his place. Peter kind of liked that, too. And he had to admit it would be fun to tease Tony a little…

“I know, but we’ll just make sure it’s worth it.” Bucky shrugged. “Come on, Pete, he won’t be like, actually mad at us. Please?”

“What even is your plan, exactly?” Peter asked, not feeling ready to give an answer. “Just tie him to the bed and then- what?”

“Yeah, we’ll cuff his wrists to the headboard and use the robe for his legs,” Bucky explained, pointing towards the objects on the floor. He seemed to have planned this out in his head thoroughly, which Peter found oddly reassuring. “We’ll save the gag and blindfold for later, let him wake up first. I was thinking we could like, suck him off together or something, and when he realizes he’s tied up, we have a little fun with him. What do you think?”

Peter hummed thoughtfully. The plan did sound fun, but he could also imagine their punishments pretty well... Tony was a good Dom; he was generous with his rewards, always fair, always listened and cared. But his punishments were rough.

“If he gets mad, we’ll tell him it was my idea,” Bucky added when Peter didn’t answer. “I’ll tell him I convinced you and you didn’t wanna do it. It’ll be fun. _Please_.”

Peter took a deep breath before he nodded. Although he felt this painful certainty that he would regret this decision later on, he couldn’t fight down the smile spreading on his face, growing bigger until it matched Bucky’s. “Let’s do it.”

Equipped with the cuffs and blindfold, Peter sneaked back into the room behind Bucky. His heart was racing, all tiredness forgotten, as he carefully put the blindfold on the nightstand and climbed onto the bed next to Tony’s head, acutely aware of every tiny sound in the room. They knew Tony was a heavy sleeper, but Peter was almost sure he’d wake up before they could tie him up, and then they would be punished without even having had some fun first.

He pulled one of Tony’s hands up when Bucky began to tie his left leg to the bedpost. His fingers trembled when he secured the cuff around his wrist, wincing at the noise they were making, but Tony didn’t seem too bothered by it. He merely hummed in his sleep, shifting his weight a little, completely oblivious to what his subs were up to. Peter felt another pang of guilt.

It was weird being on the other end for once. Peter took a step back once both of Tony’s hands were cuffed to the headboard and Bucky finished off the last knot; it looked so wrong to see the man that usually tied them up so vulnerable, and Peter knew he would have aborted the mission by now if it weren’t for Bucky.

“I can’t believe this worked,” Bucky cheered. Peter had a brief moment of _What, I thought you’d thought this through_, but Bucky was already slipping his shirt over his head, eager to get started. “Come on, let’s get in the mood before he wakes up.”

Peter whimpered when Bucky kissed him, immediately melting into it. Usually Tony would tell them to kiss, to undress each other, to suck each other off, but this was nice, too. Bucky’s teeth pulled on Peter’s bottom lip the way he knew he loved it, and explored his mouth with his tongue when Peter began to palm him through his pajama pants. He could feel his heat through the thin material and moaned at the feeling of him hardening in his hand. His own cock was getting in on it too, eagerly filling out in his underwear. Tony made another quiet noise, and for a moment, Peter was certain he’d woken up. He broke the kiss to check – but he was still sound asleep, chest rising and falling slowly, face relaxed. Peter grinned at Bucky. He felt so naughty, doing this right next to Tony, knowing they weren’t allowed. He decided this was a great idea.

Quiet moans slipped from his lips when Bucky leaned down to kiss his neck; Peter shivered and threw his head back, eyes rolling back at the feeling. Bucky was hard and heavy under his fingers, and when Peter pushed his pants down, his erection all but smacked against his abs. He felt Bucky’s moan right against his jaw, earning a gentle bite in response. “Want me to eat you out while you wake Daddy up?” he asked sweetly, lips grazing Peter’s skin. Peter didn’t even have to think about that. Suddenly desperate to get Bucky’s mouth on him as fast as humanly possible, Peter kicked his boxers off while Bucky helped him out of the top. Okay, this was about the _greatest_ idea Bucky had ever had. 

He got on his elbows and knees between Tony’s legs and eagerly and planted tiny kisses on the outline of his cock; Tony always slept either naked or in boxers and an old tee, and since they hadn’t fooled around in bed last night, Peter had to get him out of his underwear first. He squeaked when Bucky licked a broad stripe over his hole, having not expected him to start without another word, and quickly clasped a hand over his mouth.

“Let him hear you,” Bucky said nonchalantly. “He’ll wake up any moment now, anyway.”

Peter guessed he was right. He couldn’t hold back his noises when Bucky circled his hole with his tongue, anyway, so he was already whimpering and moaning by the time he’d gotten Tony’s cock out. He was half-hard – Peter wished he knew what kinda dream their Dom was having just now.

As Bucky kept teasing him, Peter started nibbling on Tony’s cock. It filled out fairly fast, a little more each time Peter’s tongue trailed up his shaft or lapped at the head.

“That feels good, Angel.” Peter flinched at Tony’s quiet voice. He sounded so sleepy and peaceful, probably not really awake yet, and when Peter looked up at him, he still had his eyes closed. “Would’ve felt even better if you’d done that later, though… what time is it?”

“Time to wake up, Daddy,” Bucky chimed in. “Did you sleep well?”

Tony hummed. “Dreamed about you two.” He moaned when Peter took him in his mouth for the first time. Out of experience, Peter knew that was when he liked to comb a hand through Peter’s hair, maybe tug on his locks a little – and yeah, just then, Peter heard the metallic clinking of the handcuffs against the headboard, mixed with a confused noise from Tony. “What the-”

“Surprise, Daddy,” Peter chuckled. He sank down on him again, all the way to the base, while Bucky teased his hole with a single finger.

“Don’t gimme that look,” Bucky said with a playful pout. “You’ve tied us up so many times – we couldn’t help but wonder if you’d wanna be tied by us!”

“Very funny.” Tony didn’t sound amused at all, and when Peter glanced up at him, he looked rather stern. “But this ends right now. Uncuff me.”

Peter was very glad his mouth was busy, so Bucky could do the talking. He was better at talking back to Tony, anyway. “Or what, Daddy? You gonna spank us?”

“Yeah, I’ll spank you,” Tony said warningly. Peter shivered. “I’ll bend you over and spank your little disobedient asses till you can’t walk for a week. But I won’t – if you uncuff me now and apologize.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Bucky sighed. “But no. There’s so much more we wanna do with you first.”

“Peter.” Tony’s voice was so strict. Peter let his hard cock fall from his mouth to look at him, biting down on his lip. Tony looked so… disappointed. Damn it. “I know this wasn’t your idea. Uncuff me and I won’t be mad at you, okay? You’re my good boy.”

Peter gulped. “It… it kind of was _our_ idea,” he lied, not wanting Bucky to be punished harder than him later. “Please don’t be mad, Daddy, we just wanna have some fun.”

“I swear to god, Peter, if you don’t untie me right now-”

Bucky sighed and got up from the bed. For a second, Peter thought he had changed his mind and was gonna untie Tony, after all, but he merely grabbed the gag from the nightstand and presented it to Tony. “I was hoping we wouldn’t have to do this…” he began, sounding like he had definitely been hoping he would get to do this. “But Peter was hard to convince and I know you’ll change his mind if you keep talking. Open up, Daddy.”

“You are not gagging me, Buck.” He pressed his lips together tightly when he was done speaking, glaring up at his sub.

Wanting to keep watching but also kind of dying to taste Tony again, Peter began to nibble on his tip so he could look up at them easily. Tony gasped, not having expected the sensation at all, and Bucky, reacting in a matter of seconds, tried to shove the ball between his lips. Tony was faster though, and closed his mouth again before Bucky could succeed.

“Okay, then. If you don’t wanna play along…” Bucky said with another sigh. He got off the bed once more and went over to the box they kept their toys in.

“Peter, I know you wanna be good for Daddy,” Tony continued in a low voice. “I’ll reward you if you untie me now. You can pick whatever you want.”

With a triumphant smile on his face, Bucky returned to the bed. He was holding their black tape and made sure Tony watched him as he bit off a long piece.

“Bucky, no, I’m warning you,” Tony said again, using his most authoritative voice, but Bucky wasn’t impressed. He knelt next to him and fixed the tape over his mouth without another word, then kissed him when Tony kept threatening him. Peter was kind of glad his mumbles were unintelligible; Bucky was right, he would’ve totally changed his mind sooner or later if Tony had kept talking to him. Without hearing what kinds of punishment they’d have to endure later, it was easier to have fun sucking Tony off. So he went back to work after catching Bucky’s grin, sucking Tony’s erection down in one go and relishing in the choked off sound their Dom let out.

“Just enjoy the show, Daddy. You like it when we suck your big cock, don’t you?” Bucky teased him, kissing Tony’s jaw gently. Tony watched him out of the corner of his eyes, visibly fuming. “Want me to join in?”

Peter looked up when Bucky swung one leg over Tony’s chest, straddling him so they were facing each other and Tony had a view of his behind. He readily made some space for him, trailing down to suck on Tony’s balls so Bucky could take care of the head. Peter swore he could hear Tony curse when Bucky deepthroated him in one go and Peter played with his balls at the same time; he knew Tony loved it when they blew him together, even when he hadn’t ordered them to do so first.

“Yeah, you like that, Daddy?” Bucky asked after he pulled off. “Like being at our mercy?”

More protesting noises from the head of the bed but Bucky didn’t listen as he continued to suck him off. Peter kind of admired Bucky for being so feisty; sure, he was bratty a lot, but Peter didn’t think he’d _dare_ talk to Tony like _that_.

They took turns swallowing him down, and as the taste of precum on Peter’s tongue grew stronger by the minute, he felt Tony grow more and more restless. He didn’t want him to finish, not yet. Not before he got to ride him.

He pulled off with a satisfying noise and looked up at Tony. The man was sweating, cheeks pink and angry, eyes closed in pleasure. Listening closely, he heard the quiet grunts he couldn’t suppress. “Looks like you’re enjoying yourself, Daddy,” he giggled, making Tony open his eyes and glare at him. Peter blushed and blew him a kiss. “I know we’re being bad, but you like what we’re doing, don’t you?”

Tony muttered something that didn’t really sound like _Yes, I do_, but Peter took it as a yes, anyway. “Can I ride him, Bucky?” he asked, feeling like he needed to ask permission, and since he couldn’t ask Tony, Bucky was the most obvious choice.

“Yeah, Pete, of course.” Bucky’s lips were shiny from spit and precum. He licked them clean and smiled at him encouragingly. “Daddy doesn’t mind. Do you, Daddy?” he asked him over his shoulder.

“Yeah, Daddy, just tell me no if you don’t want me to sit on your cock.” He waited for Tony to speak, grinning when more furious mumbles followed, and shrugged at him. “Okay, didn’t hear you say no, so you must be on board.”

Oh, Tony was gonna spank his ass _raw_.

Peter grabbed some lube from the nightstand. Tony’s cock was already pretty slick with their spit but Bucky hadn’t prepped him too well, so Peter figured some more lube wouldn’t hurt. He spread it on Tony’s cock generously, then bent forward to finger himself open while maintaining eye-contact with his Dom, before straddling Tony’s thighs eagerly. Bucky held his cock upright helpfully, making sure it was lined up with Peter’s hole just right, before Peter slowly sank down on him.

“Oh my god,” he moaned, eyes falling shut at the stretch. He hadn’t felt this good pain in a long time because Tony really loved fingering him, so he was always well stretched before they fucked, and while Peter definitely wasn’t complaining about that, he’d kind of missed the raw burn spreading through his body as he forced himself to take a little more than he was ready for. “Daddy, oh yes, you’re so big.”

“Daddy’s got a real nice cock, hasn’t he?” Bucky agreed, stroking Peter’s thighs. “Isn’t it so nice we can just use it however we want today?”

“Y-Yeah.” Peter nodded, groaning loudly when he bottomed out. He leaned back, holding onto Tony’s thighs, and gasped when Tony’s cock nudged his prostate, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. “Feels so good, Daddy.”

Tony grunted something into the tape but Bucky interrupted him. “I bet it does, Peter. I think I wanna ride him next.” He grabbed the lube and spread it on his fingers, then reached back to open himself upright in front of Tony’s face. Tony made more noises at his actions, but Bucky only grinned up at Peter. “Told you this was gonna be fun.”

Peter smiled back lazily, too focused on how full he felt to respond. He began moving up and down slowly, easing into the feeling, panting heavily as he did so. Bucky started moaning too as he fingered himself; Peter felt oddly proud of himself when he noticed Tony’s eyes rushed from one sub to the other, like he couldn’t decide who to watch. He was glad they hadn’t blindfolded him.

At some point, he lost himself in the pleasure. Tony’s cock was brushing against his prostate_ just right_, forcing moan after moan from Peter’s throat as he rode him faster. His thigh started burning but he didn’t care – he could already feel himself getting close without even touching his dick…

But he _could_ touch his dick. Tony wouldn’t stop him. Peter giggled breathlessly realizing that, giddy with how naughty he was being, and wrapped a hand around his cock. He wiped the precum from his slit and spread it along the shaft, mewling at how good it felt to jerk off while he was fucking himself on Tony’s cock. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the sensations. _Tony will make us regret this_, he thought, but he quickly pushed his worries out of his mind.

His eyes shot open when someone’s strong hand wrapped around his wrist and pushed it away from his cock. His pulse sped up, thinking it was Tony – but it was Bucky. Peter whined but didn’t resist, his natural submissiveness taking over. “Why not?” he pouted. Bucky smirked.

“Thought you’d like this better.”

He bent down and took him into his mouth, swallowing him down easily. Peter choked on his own spit. He let out a number of high-pitched sounds, one hand gripping Tony’s thigh harder, the other one tousling Bucky’s hair in attempt to hold onto something. “B-Bucky, oh god, please don’t stop-“ he practically begged, whimpering as he fucked himself on Tony’s cock frantically. His cock slipped in and out of Bucky’s mouth in the same rhythm, and god, was he close. “’m gonna cum, Bucky, can I cum in- in your mouth? Please, oh my god-”

Tony’s eyes were all but _yelling_ at him not to do it. Peter blushed as he made eye-contact on accident but it was too thrilling to look away. He knew the rules, and not to cum without permission was one of Tony’s top three ones, but there was no way he’d be able to stop himself. He bit down on his lip as he sped up yet a little more, desperate eyes now fixed on Tony’s stern ones, and he lost it. Peter cried out when he finished inside of Bucky’s mouth, now slumping forward and holding onto him with both hands, breathing heavily. Bucky kept teasing him with his tongue until Peter whimpered and pulled away. “Good?” Bucky asked, somewhat smug.

Peter swallowed and nodded. “So good. Oh my god.” He looked up at Tony, whose fists were clenched like he was about to break the handcuffs. Peter shivered. “I’m so sorry, Daddy…” he mumbled. As he was starting to think straight again, Bucky’s idea didn’t seem so great, after all.

“My turn,” Bucky decided, pushing Peter out of the way gently. “Pete, grab a cock ring for me, will you?”

“A cock ring?” Peter asked with a frown.

Bucky hummed as he spread more lube on their Dom’s cock. “I saw one in the nightstand earlier.”

Still confused, Peter obeyed, handing Bucky the object hesitantly. “Why do you wanna wear a cock ring?”

“I don’t wanna wear it,” Bucky laughed. Peter gasped as he understood. “It’s for Daddy. I wanna ride him now, and I can tell he’s getting close. No wonder, seeing you bounce on his cock like that… But I wanna cum before he does, so I gotta make sure he lasts a little longer.”

Peter’s mouth hung open as he watched Bucky secure the ring around Tony’s base. “But…” Tony was their _Dom_. He gulped nervously. “We can’t…”

“We can,” Bucky stated. He sat down on Tony’s cock with a groan, dropping his head back when he bottomed out. “Fuck, Daddy,” he moaned. Unlike Peter, who’d subconsciously leaned away from Tony as if wanting to avoid confrontation, Bucky draped himself over their Dom’s chest so their faces were almost touching. Peter felt himself blush once more, and his cock twitched weakly, wanting to get hard again at the scene in front of him. Tony was fuming, piercing Bucky with his eyes, and Bucky was just smiling back at him, rolling his hips slowly.

“Such a big cock,” Bucky told Tony in a hoarse voice, talking right against his ear. “Fill me out so good, Daddy. I think I’m gonna make myself cum like this. That would be nice, don’t you think?”

Tony didn’t think so, judging by the grunts from behind the tape, but Bucky only chuckled. “Yeah, you’re right, I could also jerk myself off while I ride you…” he mused, maneuvering a hand in between their bodies to touch himself. “Finally I can cum whenever I feel like it. You’re not gonna tell me to stop, are you?”

This time Tony didn’t say anything. He merely scowled at Bucky, and honestly, Peter wouldn’t know what to do if he looked at _him_ like that. He was kneeling by their side, clueless as to what to do.

“Might make myself cum more than once,” Bucky continued thoughtfully. “We could just leave you here and have some breakfast, what do you think, Pete? Wanna go again in half an hour?”

Peter stumbled over his words. “I-I don’t know, shouldn’t w-we, I mean, we can’t-”

“Let’s just see how we’re feeling.” Bucky nodded. “It’s entirely up to us, after all.”

Peter felt increasingly bad for what they were doing. He knew Bucky was just having fun, this _was_ fun, but Peter knew the punishment would be merciless. He doubted Tony would just spank them. Most of their privileges would be taken from them…

“B-Bucky,” he began, feeling too nervous to keep his thoughts to himself. “Can we- Can we untie him now, please? I just… he’s so angry.”

“He’d still be angry if we untied him now,” Bucky said. Peter knew he was right. “We’ve already fucked up. We’ll untie him soon enough, okay? I got some more things I wanna do first, though. And I really wanna cum."

Peter nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah, of course. But… I can suck you off, if you wanna. Or you can fuck me, just…” He nodded towards Tony’s cock that Bucky was riding lazily, knowing Tony _hated_ the cock ring.

“Pete, come on, don’t be a killjoy.” Bucky actually stopped his movements to look at him properly. “We’ve talked about this.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Peter sighed and avoided looking at Tony. “Can I take the tape off?”

“Soon.” Bucky began rocking his hips again, groaning at the feeling. “Just a few more minutes.”

Knowing he wouldn’t change Bucky’s mind, Peter accepted his answer with a nod. He shuffled closer to Tony with a frown on his face, planting a kiss on his straining biceps. “I’m really sorry, Daddy,” he whispered, kissing his skin again. “I know we shouldn’t have tied you up, please, _please_ don’t be mad, I’m so sorry. I’ll be your perfect boy again, as soon as this is over. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, he’ll give us hell for sure,” Bucky said with a chuckle. He was panting now, definitely close to his release.

“I’ll do whatever you want, Daddy, I’ll never even whine about it, I swear,” Peter continued desperately, knowing that Bucky was right but unwilling to accept their fates. “Please, Daddy, I’ll be so good. I’ll- I’ll clean the kitchen today like you wanted me to. In that maid costume you bought me, Daddy. Just please don’t be mad, Daddy, _please_.”

“Fuck, I’m close,” Bucky moaned loudly. “You can already untie his legs if you wanna, Pete. But I need him in the cuffs just a little longer."

Peter nodded, happy to be given a task that would please Tony. He knelt between Tony’s legs, a little scared he’d kick him as soon as he was free, but Tony never kicked them, so he knew he didn’t actually need to worry. In fact, he remained perfectly still when Peter had freed one of his legs, and he also didn’t move when the second leg was free. Peter planted more apologetic kisses on each knee before he got back in his prior position, wanting to watch Bucky.

Letting out another groan, Bucky stopped riding Tony at once. Peter frowned when he realized he hadn’t cum yet, and watched him suspiciously when he got off Tony’s lap, stroking his cock frantically, and approached Tony's face on his knees.

“Gonna cum on your face, Daddy,” he announced with another moan, and before Peter could protest, thick ropes of cum shot out of Bucky’s cock and landed on Tony’s cheek, his forehead, and on the tape. “Oh, fuck, that’s good...” Bucky panted as he stroked himself until he was spent, falling onto the bed next to Tony. “Thanks, Daddy. Really needed that after you didn’t let me finish yesterday.”

“You can’t cum on Daddy’s face!” Peter hissed belatedly, unable to tear his eyes away from the mess Bucky had made.

“Lick it up if you don’t like it there,” Bucky suggested with a shrug. He smirked at him, and Peter, torn between wanting to please Tony and wanting to taste Bucky’s cum, figured that wasn’t a bad idea. He lapped up the drops carefully, not wanting them to dry on Tony’s face, and then found himself being pulled in for a kiss. Bucky ran his tongue over Peter’s eagerly, groaning at the feeling as they kissed right in front of Tony. “Now…” Bucky said, licking his lips as he pulled away. “I bet Daddy’s dying to cum. Aren’t you, Daddy? Fucked us so good.”

Bucky reached down to wrap a hand around him, stroking him a few times. “Yeah, you’re practically begging for it, aren’t you? That reminds me…” He pushed himself up and positioned himself with his head next to Tony’s hip, smirking up at him and Peter as he pumped his cock. “You like making us beg, don’t you, Daddy? When we’re really, really close and we’ve done _everything_ you told us to do but you still wanna hear us plead and plead for our orgasms. You love it when we beg, hm? How about we switch it up a bit? Pete, you can take the tape off now.”

“O-Okay,” Peter stuttered. He wasn’t ready to face Tony’s anger without it being filtered through the tape but he was glad to get rid of it, anyway. As carefully as he could, he removed it from Tony’s mouth, trying to hurt him as little as possible and apologizing profusely when Tony grunted in pain.

Against their expectations, Tony didn’t bombard them with threats as soon as the tape was gone. He merely gave Peter a long, devastating look that made the boy whimper before he looked at Bucky. “I’m not begging you, Bucky,” he said, actually sounding somewhat amused_. Maybe he isn’t that angry,_ Peter thought hopefully.

“Yeah, you are. Either you beg for your orgasm or you’re not cumming.” Bucky teased Tony’s slit with his tongue, making the man buck his hips. “See, I know you wanna cum. Just ask for it, Daddy.”

“You have no idea how much trouble you’re in.” Tony was only looking at Bucky, but Peter knew he was addressing him as well. “You’ll regret this so much.”

“You’ll regret not begging me if you don’t start soon,” Bucky retorted as he continued to nibble on his cock. “I’m not removing the cock ring until you say please. And you also have to apologize for not making me cum yesterday.”

“Ah, I just don’t see that happening, Buck.”

Peter flinched violently at the two _clicks_ above him, and he actually gasped seeing that Tony suddenly wasn’t restrained by the handcuffs anymore. He jumped off the bed, scared to be so close to him. “Y-You..- How- You could’ve escaped the whole t-time?” he whimpered.

Tony smirked at him before he faced Bucky to answer. “Maybe you shouldn’t have given me the ones with the release valve,” he said, smirk widening when Bucky cursed. “Haven’t I taught you anything? Peter, quit fidgeting around, you’re driving me crazy. Kneel in front of the bed.”

“Yes, Daddy, I’m sorry.” Peter knelt next to the bed quickly, happy he didn’t have to stand anymore. “I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m so, so sorry, please-”

“Not now, baby.” He shut his mouth quickly. “Bucky. You were saying?”

Bucky wasn’t so eager anymore. He was biting down on his bottom lip, eyes definitely filled with some regret as he looked back at Tony. “Nothing, Daddy,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“You better be. Take that thing off my cock, _now_.”

Bottom lip trapped between his teeth, Bucky freed Tony’s cock, then sat back on his knees, waiting for instructions. Something in his posture still emitted pride though; he wasn’t cowering like Peter.

“Get on the floor next to Peter.”

Peter sighed in relief when Bucky obeyed – he’d feared he’d try something else, talk back to Tony more, make him get even angrier at them – but he was being good. He’d accepted their little game was over.

Tony got up and stood in front of them. Peter didn’t dare meet his gaze, but Bucky was looking up at him curiously, seemingly waiting for his punishment.

“Cumming without permission,” Tony began with a sigh. “Touching each other without permission. Teasing me. Tying me up. Talking back. Using a cock ring on me… Should I keep going? I’m pretty sure you know what you’ve done wrong.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Peter and Bucky said.

“What the fuck made you do that? Peter? Didn’t I reward you yesterday?”

Peter nodded, lowering his head even more. “Y-Yes, Daddy, I’m-“

“Sorry, I know,” he said harshly, making Peter flinch. “Bucky, I know this was your idea, but I honestly don’t care. I would’ve expected you to make him see reason, Pete, but you just loved seeing me like this, hm? I’m really disappointed in you.”

“I’m so sorry,” Peter whimpered. "D-Daddy, why didn't you stop us sooner? Why did you wait so long before you uncuffed yourself?"

"At first I was hoping you'd remember your place," Tony explained, watching Peter with firm eyes. "Then I wanted to see how far you'd go."

"Please- please don't be too rough on us, Daddy, I'm sorry, it was just..."

Tony took a deep breath, impatient, and Peter shut his mouth in defeat. “Bucky, close your eyes and open your mouth.”

Peter looked up to find Tony jerking off over Bucky’s face; it only took him a few more strokes to finish, leaving white splashes all over Bucky’s skin.

“That stays on your face until I allow you to wipe it off.” Bucky gave him a small grin. _Touché_. “What am I going to do with you…”

“We were just having some fun, Daddy,” Bucky said, still smiling. “We could just forget this ever happened?”

“Or we could just tie you up for now. I need some coffee before I can deal with you. Get on the bed, both of you, hands over your head.”

Peter hurried to obey, lying down in the position hastily. Bucky took his time.

“Daddy, please, I’m so sorry…” Peter whined again when Tony secured his hands to the headboard. “I’ll never do it again, I promise, please forgive us, Daddy.”

“You won’t get around your punishment, Pete,” Tony said with a shrug as he moved to do the same thing to Bucky. “Should’ve stopped when I told you to. Should’ve taken a moment to fucking _think_ before you tied me to the bed.”

“But I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m _really_ sorry! Let me make it up to you, please, Daddy, I'll do anything, I-”

“Here’s what’s gonna happen.” Bucky looked at him expectantly; Peter looked at him fearfully. “I’m gonna go downstairs. Have a cup of coffee. Actually, I’ll have two. And I’ll think about your punishment. You will wait for me here, _quietly_, and you won't try to be all smart by escaping from the handcuffs because you will be on your best behavior from now on. You will remain in this position until I come back. And then you will listen to me when I tell you what I’ll do to you, and you’ll fucking _thank_ me and _do as I say_. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Peter assured him, nodding quickly.

“Buck?”

“Yeah, I understand, Daddy,” Bucky agreed, a little grudgingly.

Tony hummed. “Good god, you’ll be the death of me.” He shook his head as he grabbed his phone from the nightstand, letting out a dramatic sigh as he looked at his screen. “Next time you decide to be naughty, _please_, for the love of god, pick a time after 8 in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something I read on tumblr a few weeks ago! Unfortunately I can't find the post anymore, so if you know what I'm talking about, please send me a link so I can give the lovely person some credit for their creativity! ^-^


End file.
